


Valentine's Day is For Saps

by BelovedBoy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirty Jokes, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Valentine's Day Fluff, over 10 nauticals puns in two sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelovedBoy/pseuds/BelovedBoy
Summary: It was Valentine's Day and Eridan Ampora had this in the bag.Probably.Maybe.Most likely.Ok that was utter bullshit, Eridan Ampora was freaking out.





	Valentine's Day is For Saps

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy this short fluff piece

It was Valentine's Day and Eridan Ampora had this in the bag.

Probably. 

Maybe. 

Most likely.

Ok that was utter bullshit, Eridan Ampora was freaking out. He had gotten a present for Karkat that he had been confidant about but now he was second guessing himself. He knew that Karkat loved romantic shit like Valentine's Day as much as he liked to deny it so he wanted to make today special. Eridan had bought his gift months ago, and even prepared a speech. 

Eridan paced around his hive until it was time to meet up with his matesprit. He nervously adjusted his cape in front of the mirror, grabbed the gift and slowly made his way towards Karkat's hive. When he arrived he was surprised to see the rest of his friends already gathered there. This didn't help Eridan's nerves. He was already having second thoughts about giving Karkat his gift in private but to do it in public? The notion was almost unthinkable. Before Eridan could come up with a plan Karkat had appeared at his side, "Hey you, you're late." 

It might have been his imagination but Karkat sounded just as nervous as Eridan felt, Eridan cleared his throat and attempted a smile. "Yea sorry about that. I kinda lost track of time, but I'm here noww"

Karkat's eyes narrowed, "Are you ok, you look like shit. And I mean worse than you usually do."

"Aww Kar you flatter me as alwways," Eridan replied teasingly. He left out the part where he mentioned he didn't sleep well the night before. "And speakin' of flattery, you look gorgeous."

Karkat was wearing a light pink suit, accented with red and white. It was simple but it suited him perfectly. At the complement Karkat flushed with embarrassment. "Yea whatever, you piece of shit. Come on the others are waiting for us."

Eridan grinned at Karkat's embarrassment, and his grin grew wider when he heard Karkat quietly mutter, "You look good too"

Remembering the uninvited guests Eridan asked, "Wwait wwhy is evveryone else here?" 

Karkat rolled his eyes and Eridan again was struck by the feeling that Karkat was nervous, which was impossible. "Apparently everyone decided to hold a last minute Valentine's Day party at my hive. Even Dave helped out the traitor" 

When they reached the others Karkat was whisked away by Dave almost immediately. Eridan watched the two for a moment, it looked like they were arguing, before turning to the rest of the group. "Tell me wwhy all of you are here?"

Jade was the first one to answer, “We’re here to celebrate-“ 

“Valentine’s day of course,” Rose interrupted abruptly, giving Jade a light glare. Well, that wasn’t weird at all. Before he could comment on that Karkat came back looking angrier than usual. 

“This asshole,” Dave grinned and waved as Karkat pointed accusingly at him, “has somehow managed to convince me not to kick all of you out and enjoy Valentine’s day alone with my matesprit so consider that your gift.” 

As everyone broke off into smaller groups and began to chat amongst themselves. Karkat walked over to Eridan and dragged a hand down his face, looking regretful and tired. “Why do I let him talk me into this kind of shit.” 

“Because you love him,” Eridan replied with a smile, rubbing Karkat’s back. 

He watched as Karkat visibly softened. A small smile played on his lips and he quietly agreed, “I do, though I don’t know why sometimes.” 

Eridan couldn’t help but laugh, “Come on Kar, it’s a party have some fun alright?” 

Karkat grumbled something under his breath and Eridan decided that it was good enough. He gave Karkat a peck on the cheek and tried to distract himself from the nervousness he still felt. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later he found Karkat and pulled him aside. He fidgeted with his cape and gathered his courage. “I wwanted to give you your gift now, so…” 

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box. He nervously handed it over to Karkat who looked shocked. Eridan hopes he liked the ring, it was a heart shaped ruby. The ring had had caught his eye because it was the brightest red Eridan had ever seen. Karkat flicked open the box and nearly dropped it in shock. 

Eridan frantically tried to recall the speech he had rehearsed but he was panicking. Karkat continued to stare at the ring and Eridan was struck by the need to say something, “I hope you like it, I saww the color and I thought of you. And I knoww you don’t like rings but I thought you might make an exception this time.” 

Suddenly Eridan remembered that he forgot the most important part. He hit his forehead and rushed out, “Karkat Vvantas wwill you marry me?” 

There was a moment of absolute silence. If Eridan had been paying more attention he would have noticed that everyone else has quieted down and was watching the pair, all of them holding their breath. Suddenly Karkat was digging through his pockets. He pulled out a ring box and shoved it into Eridan’s chest.

Without a word Eridan grabbed it and opened the box. He stared at the ring inside the box and was stuck between laughing and crying. He decided to go with both. He chuckled wetly as he pulled out the heart shaped amethyst ring and placed it on his left ring finger. He looked at Karkat, noticing he had done the same with his ring. 

“Does that answer your question?” Karkat asked softly. 

In lieu of a response Eridan pulled him into a wet kiss. He pulled away after a few seconds and placed his forehead against Karkat’s. “Wwe’re a couple of saps huh Kar?” 

Karkat smiles back at him and pulled him into another kiss. Their moment was interrupted by Jade’s excited shout, “Now we can bring out the cake Jane baked for them!” 

Karkat groaned and covered his face quickly wiping away the tears that had gathered in his eyes. “Can’t you assholes leave us alone for five minutes? Please?” 

“And give you two time to consummate the engagement? No way.” Sollux snorted. 

“Captor I will slit your fucking throat while you sleep.” 

“Aw Kar you say the sweetest things to me.” He cooed. 

Karkat made a gagging noise as Eridan asked, “Wwait cake? Howw did you guys knoww wwe wwere going to propose today?” 

“A little birdy told us,” Roxy said as she winked. 

“More like a crow. And we only knew Karkat was going to propose,” added Dirk. 

“A crow who’s going to be dead soon if he doesn’t explain himself right now.” Karkat bit out, giving Dave a death glare. 

Dave raised his hands, “I just thought you could use an extra push. I didn’t expect Eridan to be the one to actually do it though.” 

“So you kneww Karkat wwas going to propose, wwhat wwere you going to do if I said no?” Eridan asked curiously. 

Feferi giggled, “Oh reely Erifin, you oar so eneamoored with fin, pier was no wave you were gonna deck-line.” 

Eridan was couldn’t help but blush at her words but he knew they were true. She grinned at his embarrassment and wrapped her arms around him tightly. “Conch-gratulations Erifin! I alwaves knew you’d fin-d someone perch-fect for you!” 

Eridan hugged her back just as tightly, “Thanks Fef, you’ve been too good to me.” 

She giggled again, gave him a peck on the cheek and moved to get some of the cake Jane had brought out. After that it was a blur of congratulations and mingling with the rest of his friends. By the time he had gone through everyone his face hurt from smiling. Even Karkat’s usual scowl was missing. 

Eridan grabbed Karkat’s hand and laced their fingers together. He smiled at his new fiancé feeling happier than ever. He kissed Karkat and commented, “Wwell it seems our friends knoww us better than wwe do.” 

Karkat snorted, “They wouldn’t have known anything if _someone_ hadn’t snitched.” 

Dave looked up from his conversation with John and winked. Karkat flipped him off in response and Eridan just laughed. “It was nice of them to arrange this though. I definitely didn’t mind the cake.” 

“Yea I guess. Some privacy would have been nice though.” Karkat glared at the group, all still mingling. 

“They’ll leave evventually,” Eridan said dismissively. “Wwhen they leavve wwe’ll finally havve some time to ourselves.” 

“And what do you suggest we do with that time Mister Ampora?” Karkat asked coyly. 

“Wwell-“ Eridan was cut off by a shout. 

“Oh get a room you two!” They turned to see John with his hands cupped around his mouth.

“We would but you nooksniffers decided to host an unplanned party at my hive.” Karkat retorted immediately. A few of their friends looked vaguely guilty but most just laughed. 

“Alright alright. Come on y’all that’s our cue to get outta here.” Dave called out. “Gotta give the happy couple alone time to celebrate.” 

There was a few snickers and Karkat sneered at them. Eridan squeezed his hand as everyone packed up and left. When they were all gone the pair made their way into Karkat’s hive. 

“Noww wwhat do wwe do?” Eridan looked around, it was dead silent now that everyone had left. 

“I don’t know about you but I am ready to go to sleep,” Karkat said as he made he was towards his bedroom. 

“Wwait,” Eridan grabbed his wrist, “it’s still early, wwhat do you mean ‘go to sleep’” 

Karkat rolled his eyes, “I mean ‘go to sleep’ I don’t give a lusus’ ass about how early it is. Are you going to join me or not?”

They stood there for a few seconds, eyes locked, before Eridan said, “Eh fuck it, I could use the extra sleep.” 

“But first,” He kissed Karkat passionately, “I lovve you Karkat.” 

Karkat smiled back at him, “I love you too Eridan. Now come on sleep beckons me.”


End file.
